Almost all video tape recording decks for recording and playback of video images (VTR) developed recently are equipped with still mode settings for replaying still images. The magnetic recording medium used in such a VTR is required to have good still life, i.e., to be durable in a still mode operation for a long period of time. It is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 368,725 that various abrasives can be incorporated in the recording medium to improve the still life. However, when a large quantity of abrasives is added to improve still life as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,016, wear of the magnetic head is greatly increased and the life of the head is correspondingly reduced. In known magnetic recording media, it has been very difficult to satisfy both requirements of good still life and reduced head wear.